


【alldick主wallydick】吃醋的沃利（上）

by linqwe123



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Young Justice - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linqwe123/pseuds/linqwe123
Summary: 沃利吃醋了。他決定給羅賓一個教訓。本文有莫名其妙黑化吃醋的沃利，只是前篇，後篇還有沃利卡爾德康納和迪克的4p有卡爾德迪克暗示注意是yj1的翅 所以翅只有13歲！！沃利也才16歲。不能接受不要點，謝謝





	【alldick主wallydick】吃醋的沃利（上）

“等等，沃利……”

迪克喘息著，看著埋在自己胸口吸吮舔舐的閃電小子，艱難地推了推他的肩膀，“你不要玩了。”

沃利沉默地抬起頭，捏了一下他的乳尖，說：“卡爾德能玩，我就不行？”

迪克只覺得面上瞬間通紅一片，被沃利手都摸到褲子裡了才抓住他，“你看見了？”

沃利聳聳肩，“你們就在正義山他媽的公開場合玩，誰看不見？”然后他扯下了迪克的褲子，揉捏那兩辦挺翹的肉臀。

“等等……”迪克艱難地想制止他，只是被抓住手腕壓倒在地。沃利咬了一下迪克已經紅腫起來的乳尖，喃喃地不知道在和誰說話：“……你說，如果你懷孕了，這裡會不會出奶？”

迪克一下子戰慄起來，好半天才回答：“……我是beta啊，不會懷孕的。”

沃利沒有接話，他快速地扒光了迪克的衣服，並且撫摸其肉臀中間的肉穴。

“你被操過了嗎？”沃利淺淺地插入一指。很緊，但並沒有想像中的乾澀。沃利臉色一暗，迪克連忙答道：“沒有，我沒被操過。”說完才反應過來，不知是屈辱還是害羞地紅了一張臉。

“那就是你天生淫蕩了，小蕩婦。”沃利自顧自地下了結論。他拉下自己的褲子，放出自己的陰莖。沃利才十六歲，還未發育完全，但陰莖已經很大了。他壓下迪克的頭部，用龜頭頂在迪克粉嫩的嘴唇上。

“舔吧，小羅。”沃利輕聲說，“現在手邊沒有潤滑液。我不想傷了你。”

肉屌的氣味直衝鼻間，迪克有一點暈眩。他本打算咬緊牙關，但卻被沃利捏著下巴長驅直入。

沃利的雞巴一直插進了迪克的咽喉裡，他把迪克的嘴當成自慰杯，快速地抽插他的喉管，迪克的脖子都凸起了一塊沃利雞巴的樣子。

最後沃利將迪克的頭部壓在自己的下腹直到他的鼻尖埋入自己紅色捲曲的毛髮中間，做最後一次深喉，才猛地拔出來，射在了迪克來不及閉上的嘴和臉上。

迪克瘋狂咳嗽，沃利面上不顯但有點擔心自己是不是做得太過，眼神一轉卻看見迪克直立硬挺的陰莖和馬眼上隱約的精痕。顯然，被沃利操臉讓迪克得到了足以高潮的快感。

“……婊子。”沃利忍不住說了一句。然后他也不看羅賓委屈莫名的表情，從他的嘴裡挖取了一些精液和唾液的混合液體，往迪克的肉穴就插入了三根手指。

迪克痛呼一聲，但沃利才不管他，他迅速地將自己的精液抹遍了迪克的穴道，又十分快速地找到了迪克的前列腺。

沃利停頓了一下，將自己的三根手指全都壓在前列腺上，並且開始震動起來。

迪克彈了起來，又馬上被按住。沃利的手指讓他瞬間達到了數次高潮。直到沃利抽出手指，迪克的下半身已經不成樣子了。他的肉穴已經紅腫外翻，還緩緩吐出濁白的液體，一副被操透了操爛了的模樣。他的陰莖射空了精液，卻還是被快感激得半硬起來。沃利伸手去揉他的陰囊，軟綿綿的，一揉就讓迪克發出半是歡愉半是痛苦的嗚咽聲。

當迪克回過神來時，沃利已經將他的龜頭抵在了穴口，腰部下沉，緩緩頂入。他想要掙扎，卻被握住了細腰，吃下了沃利全部的肉屌，臀部和沃利的下腹碰撞，連囊袋也擠進去了一點。

被強制催熟的身體終究無法跟真正被操透了的人相比，迪克的肉穴內還緊得很。於是沃利轉動腰部畫著圈，使勁開拓裡面的空間。與此同時，他也在尋找迪克體內的一個地方。

沃利捏了捏迪克的乳尖，舔著他的后耳說：“猜猜我在找什麼？”

迪克愣了。他聰明的頭腦馬上找到了答案。“不，沃利……”他顫抖著說，“我是beta啊。”

“beta也有生殖腔的，只不過是萎縮了。”沃利義正嚴詞地說，就好像他不是在爆操迪克，而是兩人在面對面補課。

迪克瘋狂掙扎起來。但極速者怎麼可能讓一個被扒洸了衣服，一點道具也沒有，還雙腿大開被自己後入的普通人逃過一劫？生殖腔入口並不難找。很快的，迪克感覺一股劇烈的，已經分不清是痛感還是快感的感覺從沃利的屌頭碰觸到的地方傳到四肢百骸。

“找到了。”沃利聽起來很高興。

他馬上往那裡發起進攻。beta萎縮了的生殖腔通常不具有生育功能，空間十分狹小，但相對的也沒有封閉得如同omega那麼完全。迪克被幹得又乾高潮了幾次，整個人如同從水裡撈出來的一般，全是精液和汗水。

終於，沃利的龜頭挺進了迪克的生殖腔內。他只覺得頭部進入了一個滿是淫液的空間，一察覺到龜頭的到來，柔軟的內部就興高采烈地圍了上來。

沃利又往裡操了幾次，直到半根陰莖都進入了生殖腔內，才感覺到生殖腔已經到了極限，無法再進入了。看來迪克的生殖腔也沒有萎縮得很厲害，他暗道，又莫名地生氣起來，狠狠地將生殖腔內壁操到幾乎變形。

迪克因為這幾下狠操身體劇烈地顫抖起來，沃利有點擔心自己是不是傷到了他，一摸才發現迪克的陰莖硬得厲害，且頭部濕潤，緩緩滲出淡黃的水滴。

他這是要尿了。沃利也不抱他去廁所，換了個姿勢讓他面向大開的房門－－是的，他們正在迪克的房間裡，並且從頭到尾都沒有關門－－猛操迪克的生殖腔內壁。

就在這時，門口傳來兩個人的腳步聲。

－

卡爾德帶著康納在在正義山中找了閃電小子和羅賓一段時間了。

康納說他聽見迪克的房間那裡有些奇怪的聲音，卡爾德怕他們發生了什麼事，連忙帶著康納找過去。

卻發現，剛才他們正找的兩個人，羅賓的床上，羅賓正坐在沃利的懷裡，雙腿被架住大開，朝著房門口。他渾身赤裸，雙乳紅腫又有牙痕及手印，一看就是被玩弄過的樣子。

他方才十三歲就挺翹色情的臀部，中間的肉穴正含著閃電小子的屌，已經軟爛外翻，無法跟隨操弄的速度收縮，幾乎變成一個肉套子，只能任由閃電小子鞭撻施虐。

而羅賓的面上也慘不忍睹，半張臉都是幹掉的精痕，目光渙散，只在接觸到他們兩人的身影後猛然回神，掙扎起來。

沃利對著卡爾德和康納笑了笑，沒有停止動作，反而狠狠地又操了數十下。直到羅賓的陰莖射出淡黃混合濁白的液體，打在地上，閃電小子才堪堪停住動作。

卡爾德和康納幾乎說不出話來。房間裡瀰漫開淡淡的騷味。

羅賓就在他們三個人的眼前，被操到失禁了。

tbc.


End file.
